Alex Karalexis vs. Olaf Alfonso
The first round began. Olaf looks older. Alex missed a big right hand there. Four thirty-five as Olaf landed an inside kick. Four fifteen. Olaf landed a leg kick. Alex landed a big right and rocked Olaf. Olaf dropped from a relayed reaction. Four minutes. Olaf had an underhook on the leg. Alex came down to half-guard. Olaf worked a guillotine. Three thirty-five as Alex stood out. Olaf landed an upkick. Alex came down to side control with a big right hand. He worked to trap the arm. Three fifteen. Alex stood and landed a right to the clinch. Three minutes as they broke away. Alex didn't look winded yet. Alex landed a big left hook and got a single to half-guard. Olaf was stunned. Two thirty-five. Alex worked the body with the right hand. 'Let's go, Alex.' Two fifteen. Olaf got to ne knee. Alex landed an uppercut in under with the right, four more. Two minutes. Another right in under. Alex nearly had the back. He had half-guard again. Alex mounted. Alex landed a big right elbow and another and another. A left. One thirty-five with a right elbow. A big right hand. A right elbow there. A right hand. Alex stood out. He landed a right hand. One fifteen. Olaf regained guard. He has heart for sure. Three big rights. One minute. Alex passed to side control. Three left elbows. Three rights to the body. A pair of left elbows, three more, two more. Thirty-five. A big right hand. Alex stood out. He landed a big right and two more and three more, two more. A big right and another. He came down to side control. Fifteen. He went knee on belly. A big left elbow. Alex mounted basically. A big right hand and three more. The first round ended. Olaf popped right up. The second round began. Olaf landed a leg kick. Alex landed the right hand and they clinched. Four thirty-five as they broke, Olaf accidentally landed the foot to the groin as he went for a knee on the break. Alex had to take a moment. Olaf apologized with a smile and they continued touching gloves there. Four fifteen. They exchanged wildly. Alex landed a right to the body. Olfanso landed an uppercut. Alex got a double to side control with four minutes. Alex worked the body with the right. Three thirty-five left. Alex landed three lefts. Three fifteen. Alex landed a left elbow and another. Another. A left hand there. Four hard rights. Three minutes. Alex postured up. Alex landed a nice left hand. A hard right and another and a left. Alfonso closed the guard. Two thirty-five with a big left elbow. Alex landed a right hand. Alfonso landed an upkick. Alfonso's nose was bleeding on the bridge. Two fifteen. A pair of short left elbows. Alex passed to half-guard. Two minutes. Alex landed a left hand. One thirty-five. Alex stood up. Olaf stod blocking a knee to the face and ate another and they broke. One fifteen. The ref stepped in. Steve called in the doctor to check the nose. It was broken. Mazzagatti waved it off hugging Olaf.